What if? (Teen Titans Go!)
by Perseus12
Summary: Cyborg and Beast Boy thought that if they travel back in time to change the past, then the future will be different. But they are so totally wrong. One-shot. Set of Teen Titans Go Season 1 Episode 31.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

 **Author's Notes:** This is a one-shot story of Teen Titans Go! Season 1 episode 31: Staring at the Future.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **30 years in the future. . .**

 **Titan Tower, Jump City**

After a small battle between the young Beast Boy and Cyborg against their future teammates of a rodeo battle. Both of them run at the time machine platform, as the machine started, the light swirls around Beast Boy and Cyborg then they vanished back in the past.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **30 years in the past. . .**

 **Zippy's Pizza, Jump City**

Inside the pizza restaurant, two lights came out of thin air, then Beast Boy and Cyborg appears and landed on the ground floor as they look around. Cyborg check his arm scanner.

"We're back 30 years past, beasty!" Cyborg said as he smiles. "So far, so good."

"What do we do now? We change one little thing." Beast Boy ask his cyborg teammate.

"We share the last slice." Cyborg said while his righ-hand shift into an aze as he slice one piece of pepporoni pizza into two.

"Yes!" They ate the pizza together. "You think this is a big enough change to alter the future?" Beast Boy asks as he munching then he swallows.

"Guess we'll have to wait 30 years to find out." Cyborg answers as he swallows without care in the world.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **30 years in the future. . . again**

For three long decades, Both Cyborg and Beast Boy have wrinkles, white hair, and Cyborg's rusted parts and they have been sitting at the pizza restaurant doing nothing. Then Cyborg notice something around.

"Uh, beasty. Something's not right here?" Cyborg asks as he look around the restaurant.

"Yeah. Nothing's change since we ate that pizza, it's still the same around here, Cyborg!" Beast Boy waving his arms in the air.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy! There you are!" Both of them heard the familiar voice as they turn around and they widened their eyes in dinnerplates, they see Nightwing (Robin), Batgirl, Raven, Starfire, Nightwing's and Batgirl's baby name Bruce, and finally an unknown spiky black and indigo mask with a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. ( **A/N:** That's right its Zero from _**Code Geass**_ )

"Look at yourselves! You're totally MESSED!" Nightwing shook his head in disappointment. "Sitting there for 30 LONG YEARS doing nothing, but sitting there doing nothing!"

"That's really messed up, friend Beast Boy and Cyborg." Starfire, the Queen of Tamaran, said as she shook her head as well.

"Yep, messed up it is." Raven, the floating glowed sphere, said.

"Totally messed up." Batgirl said as she holding her sleeping baby.

"Indeed." Zero said in British accent with Teal'c-voice sound.

Cyborg and Beast Boy look at them of 'déjà vu' as their mouth-fish gaping with bulging eyes. Cyborg asks Nightwing in question.

"Robin, whose that masked man with you?" Cyborg said as pointed the masked man with cape.

"Oh, this is Zero, Bruce's godfather. . ." Nightwing introducing as Zero waving them. "What's up, mates."

". . . and more importantly. Both of you must take your SERIOUS RESPONSIBILITIES!" Nightwing said that _"word"_ as Cyborg and Beast Boy heard that _"cursed word"_ of what Nightwing said as they scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shhhhh, he's asleep!" Batgirl shush them.

"This can't be happenig, dude!" Beast Boy pulling his hair in panic.

"Nooooooooooo! This isn't a future I can live with!" Cyborg banged his head on the ground floor then he stand up as he ran through the wall with human shape. "I've gotta get out of here fast!"

"Wait for me, bro!" Beast Boy scream in monkey screech as he follows Cyborg.

Those that left behind staring as Zero said to them. "Pizza, everyone, my treat." And they said.

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah, pizza."

"I'm in."

"Wanna take a bite."

"Let's go then." Zero said as others follow for lunch of pizza.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


End file.
